According to You
by EdwardMasonCullen'sgirl
Summary: Remeber the choice Alice had to make at the end of the movie well this is that with a slight twist. AlicexHatter. Underland Charcters Otherworld sweet revege. Includes song" According to You" by Orianthi


Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland or the wonderful characters inhabited in it.

Nor do I own the song According to You by Orianthi,which will be in the next chapter, in fact

the only thing I do own is the plot of this wonderful fanfiction work.

he idea for this story came to me while I was watching the Alice/Hatter/Hamish

According to You youtube video by TitanicLegallyBlonde. Here is the link for that particular

video and I hope if you haven t already watched it that you do so because it is a very good video.

.com/watch?v=glmz7q3RZUo

After slaying the Jabberwockey, and Queen Mirana having her awful, big-headed, sister

and the red knave carted off to the outlands, Hatter did what he promised he would and

entertained us all with his delightful futterwacken. He just finished and now everyone is clapping

and cheering wildly, including myself, for it is the most entertaining dance I ve ever seen.

After three minutes of this I finally notice what Mirana is doing, she is collecting a bottle

of Jabberwockey blood, for some reason that I don t know until she turns to me and says,

For all of your hard work and help in defeating the Jabberwockey and consequently ridding

Underland of my sister's dreadful reign of terror I would like to bestow on you a bottle of

Jabberwockey blood that can help make what you wish come true."

I want ot stay here in this wonderful land where I finally fit in but I also need or want to

tell my family goodbye, turn down Hamish, and prove to everyone once and for all that I am not

mad and that Underland is real.

Thinking for a few minuets I come up with a plan that can let me do all that and a little

more but first i must get everyone here prepared abotu said plan. So first thing that i need to do

talk to Hatter and tell him how I feel.

" Hatter may I please speak to you real quick?" I asked him

" Of course Alice I mean you can if you wnat to, but I guess you can even if you don't

want to but rather need to, but what really is need, is it- "

I realized he was rambling like he usually does when he is nervous so I cut him off with a

quick " Hatter" to which he replied with his usual gasp and " I'm fine" in that high voice he uses

when he snaps back into reality. Welll anyway here goes everything.

" Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp, ever since I saw you when I returned I realized that my

feelings for you were changing from a best-friendship into something more, and right before the

battle today I realized what that feeling I have towards you is, Tarran Hightopp, Mad Hatter, my

Hatter I love you. " As I stood there I sincerely hoped I didn't just make a fool out of myself for

him not to return my feelings. Wait, he is getting ready to answer, ok time to listen.

" Alice Kingsley, Champion Alice, my Alice, I love you too and I have ever since I saw

you walk into my tea party late for the second time, of course I didn't realize it then, but I realized

it when I also realized it when I saw you on the battlefield today. " Suddenly we both move

towards each other , and our swept up in a passionate kiss as I grip on to his shirt and he on my

waist. Our tongues explore the crevices of eachothers mouths mapping out every detail we can.

Oh he tastes so good, like tea spices, sugar, and a taste that is so unique and heavenly it can only

be descirbed as him, I can't help it and I moan into his mouth a song he echoes in our pure and

utterly blissful state.

But sadly we have to break away because of our need to breathe. As we part I realize that

everyone around us from the Chesire Cat and March Hare to The White Queen and the Tweedles

are cheeirng wildly and some *cough* Chess *cough* are evenwolf whistling. Hatter finally asks

hopefully " So does this mean you are going to stay ? " and of corse I reply " Yes I am but there is

one last thing I need to do"

Here I address Mirana " Would it possbly be alright if we all went up to the Otherworld

so that I may talk to my family and otherworld friends one last time, address an issue that I

literally ran away from, and prove to the people up there once and for all that I am not insane and

was actually telling them the truth about this place all along Queen Mirana? "

" Yes my dear we certaintly can and we would love to meet your friends and family from

the Otherworld plus prove to everyone that you are not mad but are indeed a champion. Plus I

pretty sure Tarrant would especially love to meet your family and probably has a surprise for you

which he will give you up there." saying this she sent a signficant look to Tarrant which he

subtley nodded his in agreement with."

" Yes I do have a suprise for you cricket which would be most splendid if I gave you with

everyone you care about watching" he said.

" Oh ok Tarrant love, but just to let everyone know most of the people there are nothing 

like me and probably won't be that before we go I just wanted to let you know that

I don't care what they think, you all know that I love and adore each one of you and nothing they

can say or do will change that. Not saying that most of them, except probably Lord Ascot, my

sister, and my two closest friends up their, Faith and Fiona, won't try because it is as likely as the

March Hare throwing things and Chess always wanting Tarrant's hat that they will, at least at first

because of their "proper" way of thinking. " They all nodded their heads saying that they

understood.

Then Chesire with his big mischeivious grin said "Alice we understand and are ok with

that as long as you are, but I have one thing to say, and that is... lets go show those rudes

snobbish people that Alice isn't mad but they instead are boring stuffy old sods, by acting as we

"normally" do, for after all we are the fun ones, and from what I've heard most people say that

fun is normal and not mad at all." Althoutgh that was probably the maddest thing he ever said it

got us motivated and we drank the Jabberwockey blood do go show everyone exactly what he

said.

* * *

So what did you think?love it? hate it? confused? Please review _you know you want to._

3 ;) 3


End file.
